You'll be in my heart
by KirstyM
Summary: It's in the other future and Wyatt just killed Piper. Chris finds comfort in a girl named Amy, but when Wyatt meets her... things will go the wrong way, but the good way at the same time.. Please R
1. Prologue

Ok I was reading a fanfic last night and I came up with this idea… I hope you like it… R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Chris was sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge thinking about everything that had happened lately. About everything Wyatt did. He saw him kill his aunts. He wished he was wrong. And this was all just a dream. But he knew it was true. After he saw him kill his own mother.

Flashback

"Wyatt?!" screamed a terrified Piper Halliwell. "What are you doing…"

Wyatt slowly walked to her with an energy ball in his hand. "Maybe you should've listened to Chris mother…" He smirked.

Piper looked shocked at him. "Don't do this Wyatt… Please!"

"Oh it's already too late now... See you're the only one left, I can't believe you actually believed what I said over how Aunt Phoebe and Paige got killed and Chris told the truth all along, he saw me kill them, just like I'm gonna kill you now…"

Piper slowly backed away. But Wyatt was still walking closer. "Bye mother… it was nice knowing you…'  
"Wyatt please don't…" Piper softly begged. But it was already too late, Wyatt had thrown the energy ball. At that time Chris orbed in and he looked shocked at Wyatt.

"What did you do…?' But Wyatt orbed out without saying anything and Chris ran to his mother. "Mom?" He kneeled down beside her.

"Hey…" She said softly while her breathing got slower.

"You're not going to die…" Chris said while tears ran down his cheeks.  
"It's too late Chris…"

"No!" He put his hands over the wound. "Come on, just let me heal for once!" He yelled up at the ceiling. Piper took his hand in hers. "Chris… Listen to me, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, But don't blame this on yourself, It's not your fault…"  
"I should have made you believe me, I should have been here with you…"  
"No Chris! It is not your fault…" She said really soft and her head slowly fell sideways and her eyes closed.

"No!" Chris yelled and he put his hands over her stomach again, trying to heal her. "Don't leave me here, don't leave me alone…" And he started crying, his head falling on his arms.

Flashback

He still couldn't believe she was dead. That he had killed her. Silent tears were running down his cheek. He quickly whipped them away and he orbed out towards P3, the only place that was left that was still normal and Wyatt didn't destroy.

Chris walked in and he sat down at the bar. Next to him was a girl. She was looking at him but he didn't notice. She looked at him thinking how sad he looked.

"Can I offer you a drink?" She asked him carefully. He looked up and smiled sadly. "Sure…" And he looked back at the bar. Lost in thoughts. And she ordered him a drink. And put it in front of him.  
"I'm Amy by the way…" She smiles a little.  
"I'm Chris…" he said softly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz review if you want me to continue… if I get enough reviews I'll update as soon as I can…


	2. Chapter 1

Hope ya'll all like it… R&R

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1**

Amy was still asking Chris some questions. "So… what is bothering you?' She asked carefully.

He looked at her and then back at his glass. 'You don't want to know…' He said softly. She put her hand over his and she looked at him. 'You want to go outside? We could talk…'

He looked at her and smiled a little. 'Alright…' And they slowly got up and walked outside towards the park. He had his hands in his pockets and looked at her. 'So what do you want to talk about?' She looked at him. 'What I asked before… what's bothering you?'

He sighed and looks at the lake in the middle of the park. 'Have you ever had the feeling that you're all alone in this world, that there's no one who will help you in any way when you need it?' He looked back at her.

'Yes… but that was a long time ago' She said softly.

'Well, that's me right now, everyone I loved or cared about is dead, my aunts, my cousins, and…' He quickly blinked his tears away. 'My mother… the only one alive is my father…'

She looked at him. 'I'm sorry…'  
He looked away. 'Yeah well, they were all killed by my brother…'  
She looked shocked. 'What?'

'You probably have heard of him… Wyatt…' He said like it was something disgusting.

'You're a Halliwell?' She asked softly.

'Yeah…' He sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I wasn't… it looks like every bad thing in the world that could happen, happens to my family…'

She looks at the ground. 'There must be something you could do about your brother…'  
'I've already tried everything, he just wants to be like this…'

'And you know how this happened?' She asked him softly.

'No… All I know that it started when he was around 16 years old, a year later he started killing my cousins' He sighed. 'I have no idea what could have made him do all this, I mean before he was 16 him and me were like best friends, we did everything together. But then he started changing, pushing me away, pushing everyone away. And he just changed so much I didn't recognize him anymore. And I didn't know what to do about it. I lost my brother and my best friend. And that was just the start of it.' He sighed and wipes the tears away that came back again.

She looked sadly at him. 'I wish I knew something to bring them all back for you…'

He smiled a little. 'Yeah me too, but that's too late now. I really don't know how to bring them back. Wyatt probably knows a way, but I don't think he'll do that…' He smiles fakely.  
Amy looked at him and she put her hand on his cheek. 'It will be alright, he'll come to his senses one day'  
He puts his hand over hers. 'Yeah but when will that be…' He looks in her eyes and sighs softly. 'Please let's talk about something else…'  
She smiles a little. 'Sure… but just know that whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll be right here…' She looks back at him. 'You want to go back inside?'  
He smiles a little. 'I'd like that…' And they walked back into P3. 'You want to dance with me?' He asked her. 'Could use the distraction…'  
She grinned. 'Yeah sure…' And they walked to the dance floor and they started dancing.  
Amy couldn't help but look at him up and down. He looked great. And every time he looked at her, her heart jumped. She sighed softly. She didn't want to fall for him. She didn't want to get hurt. But just dancing with him wouldn't hurt.

Then a slow song came on. (A/n I know it's kinda cliché) And he smiled a little at her. 'I don't know how you do it… but I feel better…' He smiled again and he puts his arms around her waist. Dancing slowly.

(Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden)

Ill be your dream Ill be your wish  
Ill be your fantasy  
Ill be your hope Ill be your love  
Be everything that you need  
Ill love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful cause Im counting on

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
Ill make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That were surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you   
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
Oh can you see it baby?  
You dont have to close your eyes  
Cause its standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come

Ill be your dream Ill be your wish  
Ill be your fantasy  
Ill be you hope Ill be your love  
Be everything that you need  
Ill love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Amy blushed slightly and she smiled at him. 'Thanks…' He grinned at her. 'I should be thanking you…' He looked down at her and smiles again. 'You took my mind some place far away from everything that has been going on… Thanks for that…'

She blushed again. 'Anytime…' She said softly. He was acting all wrong. She didn't want him to do that. This was going the wrong way. Her heart jumped up again.

Chris kept looking at her. 'You have beautiful eyes…' She looked away. 'Chris… don't… please…' He looked confused. 'What's wrong…'

She looked at him quick and she walked away. 'Amy!' He yelled after her. What did he do…?

She didn't know why she was walking away, she didn't want to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n The ending is a little weird… but R&R plz… and I'll continue as soon as I can…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amy was slowly walking on the beach, her arms across her chest. She didn't know why she was here. She wanted to go see Chris, but not at the same time. She knew she was acting stupid, he might even didn't want to do what she thought he wanted to do last night. He just said she had beautiful eyes and only a few minutes before that he was almost crying. So he probably wasn't even thinking about such a thing.

Chris was sitting on the sofa in his apartment, he had his head in his hands. He had no idea what was wrong with him. She didn't want anything, that's what she told him. Or it least it sounded like that. And his mind should be focused to find a way to get Wyatt good and his family back. But he just couldn't seem to do that. His mind kept going back to her. Her eyes looking at him in his mind. Her arms still around his neck. He could still feel them in his neck. But it was so stupid. 3 Hours, he only knew her for 3 hours! And he would probably never see her again. He took care of that. He sighed and looked up. He needed to go somewhere, he really needed something where he would stop thinking about her. So he orbed out. Once again to P3. When he was there he sits down at the same seat as last night. And sighed again. What was wrong with him?

Amy had walked to P3, not sure why but something pulled her over here. When she walked in she immediately saw him. She saw his messy brown hair. And his sparkling green eyes. She sighed deep and slowly walked towards him and sits down on his left. 'So… I didn't think I would see you here again…' She said softly.

Chris looked up when he heard her voice and a smile came onto his face. 'I thought the same thing about you..' He smiled again. 'So why did you come then? I thought I scared you away yesterday…'

She smiled a little. 'I don't know, I wasn't planning to, I'm not even wearing my going out clothes and I don't have any make-up on, I was walking down the beach and then somehow ended up here'

He grinned. 'Well you look great… even without make-up and your hair like this' He grinned at the bun in her neck.

And she blushed. 'Thanks…' She quickly looked the other way.

'So you want something to drink?' He smiled again. 'Yeah sure…' He ordered them something to drink and she softly hummed along the music.

He looked at her and smiled, he was falling for her big time. Just after 2 days. But he didn't know if she felt the same. She looked up and saw him looking at her. She blushed again and locked eyes with him for a few seconds. 'You have beautiful eyes too…' She blushed even more.

'Thanks' He smiled and drinks something. 'So you want to dance with me again? Or was I so bad yesterday that I scared you off?' He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled a little. 'That wasn't…' Then she saw him grinning and she laughs. 'You're mean, but I'll dance with you...' She got up and they walked to the dance floor and started dancing. He looked down at her while one hand was on her waist.

She could feel his hand burning on her waist and she knew that he was looking at her. Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up she thought to herself. But she did anyway and their eyes locked again.

'You know, I haven't been able to think about anything but you since yesterday'

He still looked at her and she blushed a little. 'Why not…' She asked softly.

'Because I like you, and now I'm hoping you won't run away again…' He smiled a little. 'Because I don't know if I can let you go again'

She blushed even more and looked away. 'I'm sorry for running away like that yesterday, it was stupid and…' But Chris stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. 'It's okay…' He smiled and puts his hand under her chin slowly pulling her face up so she looks at him again. 'I'm just glad you're here…' He kept looking at her and then slowly leaned in and kissed her once and when she didn't pull back he kissed her again. Longer this time.

She felt like her heart was going to jump out when he kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and started kissing him back.

After a while he pulled back and he smiled. 'Wow… you're a good kisser…'

Amy blushed again. 'Thanks… you're not too bad either…' She grinned.

He smiled again and they kept dancing. 'So, maybe we should get to know each other more…' He strokes her cheek softly.

'Yeah probably…' She smiled. Feeling happy, something she hadn't felt for a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n Sorry I haven't written in a long time… I had a lot of things to do for school and just didn't have time… but I promise I'll write more now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Amy woke up and looked next to her. She saw him. 'Oh no…' She gets up with a sheet wrapped around her. She backed away and runs to the bathroom and she takes a shower.

She knew she liked him. But she didn't want this. Maybe she should take some distance. She sighed and washed her hair and got out of the shower and got dressed.

Chris woke up and saw Amy was gone. He gets up and puts his boxers on. He walks around and he sees her in the kitchen drinking some water. 'Why did you get dressed already…' He asks confused.

Amy looked at him. 'Chris… I…' She puts the glass away and she looks at him again. 'I think it was a mistake, we shouldn't have done this.' She walks past him and gets her jacket. 'I have to go…'

Chris raised his eyebrow. 'But.. you… we…' He said confused. 'Why you suddenly like this? Yesterday you were acting totally different…'

Amy sighed and turned around. 'That was yesterday, I was a little drunk yesterday. I shouldn't have done it, I don't feel anything for you in that way… I think we should just be friends or something'. She walks to him and kissed his cheek. 'I'll see you around.' And with that she walked out of the door and back home. When she got home she sits down on the couch and sighed. 'Damn it…' Now she really screwed things up.

Chris walked back to his bedroom and he sat down on his bed. His head in his hands. 'Damn it… why did she do that…' He looked at the ground and then got up and took a shower.

That night

Amy walked out of her apartment. She promised she would go out with her friends. Even though she didn't want to at all. She walked into P3. Why did they always have to come here? She saw her friends sitting in one of the corners and she walked up to them. She smiled. 'Hey everyone…' And they all greeted her back. She sits down next to Jared, one of the guys, she knew he liked her. But she didn't care right now. She just needed someone to take her mind of Chris.

Jared smiled at her. 'Are you okay?' He asked her.

Amy smiled back. 'Yeah… fine…' She looked at him and then looked away. 'You wanna dance or something?'

Jared grinned. 'With you? Anytime…' He winked and he took her to the dance floor and he danced with her.

Chris walked into P3. He didn't know why he was here again. He just didn't want to be home alone right now. He looked around to see if he saw anyone he knew. Particularly Amy, when he looked at the dance floor he saw her. Dancing really close to some guy. He sighed and walked to the bar. He should just try to block her out. She told him. She didn't like him like that. He gets something to drink and looks at them again.

After a few songs, they were still dancing. And Jared leaned in and kissed Amy.  
Amy didn't push him away. She just needed the distraction. She kissed him back.

Chris saw it and he got up and walked out of P3. He couldn't see them. He couldn't see her. Not now. He thought he finally had a reason to be happy. But guess not. He orbed out while he walked and orbed back in on top of the bridge. And he sighed sitting down and stared over the city. In all this he hadn't thought about Wyatt once. Only when he told Amy about him. He sighed again. 'Thanks a lot Amy…'


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chris was still sitting on top of the bridge. He had been here for a few hours now. He was thinking about the things in his life. He wanted to find a way to get his brother back. He could use him now… Or anyone else from his family. Especially his mother. He sighed and ran with his hand through his hair. 'Why did you have to kill her Wy…'

'Because she was a threat to me…' A voice came from behind him.

Chris turned around. 'Wyatt? What are you doing here…?' He got up and looked at him.

Wyatt smiled a little. 'You are still my brother Chris… Whatever you think about me. I could feel something was wrong with you, and I still care about you, even if you hate me…' He leaned against one of the beams.

Chris looked down. 'I wish you couldn't, that means you can feel when I'm weak anytime you want to…' He looked back up at him. 'But why did you come if you knew I wouldn't tell you anyway…'

Wyatt looked at him. 'Because I can't stand seeing my little brother miserable, and even if you don't tell me, if I'll just be here it would make you feel a little better I thought…'

Chris shakes his head a little. 'Why would you think that. Wyatt you're the reason I'm miserable, you killed our family, without even thinking what it would mean to me. You know before you started killing them I was even thinking about joining you, but now you can forget about that. I'm not joining the one that killed my family. So why would you think you can make me feel better Wy… You could when I was little, when you were still good and not as cold as you are now…'

Wyatt sighed. 'Chris… I had to kill them, you don't know what they did to me, they tried to lock me up, to bind my powers. Just because I did some stuff…'

Chris looked away. 'And you think that that is a reason to kill people? Because they tried to bind your powers, god Wyatt… I didn't know you were that pathetic… the poor grown ups tried to bind tiny Wyatt's powers…' He grinned.

Wyatt looked at him and walked closer to him. 'I thought you knew better than to mock me like that Chris…'

Chris backed away a little. 'Stop it Wyatt… you don't scare me, because I know that I am your weak spot… you can never kill me… even if you wanted to…'

Wyatt looked at him. 'I can't kill you, you got that right. But I can still take you and lock you up somewhere in the Underworld…' He grinned.

Chris looked him in the eye again. 'Oh really… well what gives you the right to lock me up just because I called you tiny Watt? I think I have more reason to lock you up… for acting all crazy, for being like this… You have no idea what I think of you Wyatt…' He orbed out. And he orbed back in somewhere in the city. Where he walked around a little. He sighed again. Why did Wyatt have to be like this. He just needed his big brother right now. To make him feel better, not to make him feel worse… He looked down at the street while he was walking. And because of that he didn't see the guy coming towards him and punching him in the temple and taking his stuff. And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n Sorry it took me soooo long… was really busy with school, well I got vacation now so planning on writing a lot more.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

Chris woke up in a bright white room. He closed his eyes quick when he saw how bright it was. He put his hand on his head. 'Oh my god…' He felt a bandage around his head. 'Just great…'

The door opened and a nurse walked in. 'Oh you're awake?'

Chris opened his eyes slowly again. 'Kinda… what happened to me?' He closed his eyes again.

The nurse smiled a little. 'You got robbed, and smacked over the head…'

Chris looked at her. 'Just great… and how long have I been here?' He looked around the room.

The nurse looked at him. 'Someone brought you here about a week ago and you have been asleep since then…'

Chris sighed. 'And has anyone been here?'

'I don't think anyone knows where you are, we don't even know your name… so we couldn't have done anything..'

Chris looked at her. 'Well I'm Chris Halliwell…'

'Alright… well Chris Halliwell… Seen as you've woken up now I think you can go home pretty soon, there isn't much damage except the wound on your head. So is there anyone we can call for you?'

Chris looked outside. Thinking about Wyatt first and then about Amy. He sighed. 'No thanks…'

'Okay…' And she walked away.

Chris kept looking outside. He didn't know what happened to him, but he couldn't keep his mind of Amy.

Amy was at home. She hadn't seen Chris in a few days. And even if she didn't want to, it bugged her. She promised herself she would never fall in love with a guy again. But it looked like she had. But she decided to ignore the feeling. She didn't want to get hurt again. Not like last time.

Flashback

Amy was walking to P3. Where she would meet Jeff, her fiancé. She walked inside and looked around but she didn't see him yet. So she sat down at the bar and ordered something to drink. And she looked around at all the people.

He was already 15 minutes late. Then she looked at 2 people making out next to her. And it felt like her heart stopped. She had recognized the tattoo on his arm. Her glass dropped on the floor and that made the two look up. For a few seconds she looked in his eyes and then she turned around and ran away.

'Amy!' Was the last thing she heard before she was gone.

Flashback

She had cried for weeks and promised herself she would never let that happen again. And then almost a year after that, she met Chris and all this started to happen. And now she hadn't seen him for a few days. And that should be a good thing but she felt horrible.

A few days later Chris could go home. And she walked into his apartment.

'Hello little brother…' Wyatt was sitting on the sofa. 'So I see you decided to come back…'

'What do you want Wyatt?' Chris asked annoyed. 'Because if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep…'

That's when the phone rang and before Chris could get it Wyatt had already picked it up.

'Hello? No this is Wyatt… Chris' brother Chris is asleep..' He grinned at Chris.

'Wyatt give me the phone!'

'Yeah I will tell him, bye…' And he hung up. 'So… you got a girlfriend?' He grinned.  
Chris raised his eyebrow. 'No I don't…'

'Well then why was there a girl who said that you have to come to the park tonight, she said you'd know where…'

Chris looked at him. 'Who was it?' Even though he already knew.

'Some girl named Amy…' Wyatt looked at Chris and saw the change in his face. 'So she really is your girlfriend?' He smiled.  
'Don't even think about it Wyatt, if you hurt her in any way I will kill you…'

Wyatt grinned. 'We both know you can't kill me Chris…'

Chris looked angry. 'Well I don't think you should try me… leave her alone Wy… I think you killed enough people I love… including yourself' He turned around and walked to his bedroom and locked the door.  
Wyatt grinned and he orbed out.

Chris layed down and he stared at the ceiling. And he fell asleep. After a few hours he woke up again and he got ready and slowly walked to the park.

Amy was already in the park, waiting for Chris. She was a little nervous even though she didn't know why. Then she saw him walking towards her and her heart jumped. 'Hey…' She smiled. 'Long time no see…'

Chris smiled when he saw her. 'Yeah sorry… I was in the hospital…'  
She looked shocked at him. 'What? Why?'  
He grinned. 'Don't worry… I'm fine… I got robbed… and…'

'You got robbed?!' She looked if he had anything.

He smiled. 'Yeah… but I'm okay now… So… why did you want to meet me here?'

She blushed a little. 'Oh well I hadn't seen you in a few days, and I was a little worried…' She smiled.

Chris smiled. He had hoped she would say something else. But it was just false hope.

Amy saw him look and she blushed even more. She was glad it was dark so he wouldn't see it. She really wanted to say something else but she was still afraid.  
Chris sighed. 'Amy…'  
She looked at him and she saw in his eyes what he wanted to say. 'Erm… I have to go… thanks for meeting me here Chris, I'll see you around…' And she quickly walked away.  
Chris sighed. 'Damn it…' And he walked home.


	7. Chapter 6

Here just a real short piece so I can get started again 

**Chapter 6**

It was a few days later and Amy was at home thinking about Chris when she heard a knock on the door.

She walked to the door and opened the door.

'Chris?' She asked looking a little confused, why would he come here.  
Chris looked at her. 'Hi… erm.. Promise me you won't say anything before I'm finished talking?'  
Amy looked at him and she nods slowly. 'O..okay…'

'Good…' And he walked inside and shut the door behind him. 'A few days ago I met this girl… a really great girl… and since then I cant seem to stop thinking about her, but I'm scared that if I say something about it, my brother will kill that girl…' He looked at her.  
Amy looked at him. 'Who's that girl?'  
He kept looking at her. 'You know who it is, a girl I met a few days ago… and yesterday in the park… I know you ran off because you saw what I wanted to tell you… I already wanted to tell you all this, but my brother is just so crazy and I want to keep you safe… he already killed my whole family, I don't want him to kill you too.. and I think I fell for you, cus every time I see you… I get this weird feeling… and I just want to kiss you… but I don't know if you feel the same… and now you're looking at me like that and I have no idea what your thinking and now I'm rambling…' He quickly stopped himself.  
Amy smiled a little. 'I think you already know what I'm thinking...' She blushed a little. 'I feel everything that you just described…' She looked down. 'I fell for you too… and I don't care about your brother, I can take care of myself… and if he comes near me… I'll kick his butt…' She smiled a lil.  
Chris smiled. 'I would like to see that…' He teased her a little.

'Shut up…' She looked up at him. And she saw him walking towards her and leaning in and she leaned up and kissed him. And she felt so happy.  
Chris kissed her and he felt his heart go out to her. Wrapping his arms around her.  
Amy smiled and she looked up at him. 'I love you Chris…'

'I love you too…'

Yeah it's real real short I know… but I need to get in the story again… hope ya liked it… R&R


End file.
